


Chats on Blitter.

by EmilyJ



Series: Fics that are in Chats on Blitter. [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Robin (Comics), Spider-Girl, Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead Peter Parker, Ephebophilia, F/F, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Gwen Stacy, Seagull Army?, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Social Media, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyJ/pseuds/EmilyJ
Summary: People from my fics chat on the social media service Blitter, eventually while their universes slowly merge due to a sinister plot.First chapter will be Spider-Gwen and co, second will be Stephanie Brown, Booster Gold and Superboy Prime, third will be my Doctor Who fic. Then continuing in that order for the next ones.
Relationships: Cindy Moon/Gwen Stacy, Cindy Moon/Norman Osborn, Cindy Moon/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Norman Osborn, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Michael Carter/Ted Kord, Norman Osborn & J Jonah Jameson, Norman Osborn & Peter Parker, Norman Osborn/Peter Parker, One-sided Gwen Stacy/Miles Warren, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Stephanie Brown & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Barbara Gordon
Series: Fics that are in Chats on Blitter. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Spider-Gwen, Spider-Man Prologue to Cataclysm.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why They Shouldn't Have Social Media](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506443) by [Moonlight22oa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight22oa/pseuds/Moonlight22oa). 
  * Inspired by [fam (the group chat)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539808) by [mysticpendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticpendragon/pseuds/mysticpendragon). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and her girlfriend fucking hate Spider-Man and Cindy gets a job offer.

@SpiderGirlfriend

Hey, heard a break-in happened recently. Need any backup?

@SpiderMan

@SpiderGirlfriend I'm fine. Costume might need a minor stitch-up, though. Can't talk now, using my new headphones you got me and being a menace in the park using my army of seagulls.

@JohnJonahJameson

@SpiderGirlfriend @SpiderMan I KNEW IT! Today's episode of my podcast was right!

* * *

@DBStandard

ARMY OF SPIDER-SEAGULLS CONFIRMED! HOW DO I TURN CAPS OFF?

@SpiderGirlfriend

@DBStandard I knew quality was going down at the Bugle, though @PeterParkerNYC's photography is good.

@PeterParkerNYC

@DBStandard @SpiderGirlfriend Thank you. Nice to know that a webbed menace like you has some understanding of basic photographic composition unlike my boss.

@SpiderMan

@DBStandard @SpiderGirlfriend @PeterParkerNYC @JohnJonahJameson got BURNED!!! More like @DBSensational nowadays, am I right?

@Don'tThrowMeOffABridgeAnyTimeSoon

@DBStandard @SpiderGirlfriend @PeterParkerNYC @SpiderMan @JohnJonahJameson @DBSensational How dare you cast spurious accusations on the Bugle! My girlfriend (@PetraPenelopeParkerNYC.) works there and she thinks their information is reliably sourced.

@SymbioteLord

@DBStandard @SpiderGirlfriend @PeterParkerNYC @SpiderMan @JohnJonahJameson @DBSensational @Don'tThrowMeOffABridgeAnyTimeSoon @PetraPenelopeParkerNYC Hey, Eddie Brock here and I'm a bit creeped out. Does nobody remember that @PETERPARKERNYC IS DEAD?!

@DBSensational

@DBStandard @SpiderGirlfriend @PeterParkerNYC @SpiderMan @JohnJonahJameson @DBSensational @Don'tThrowMeOffABridgeAnyTimeSoon @PetraPenelopeParkerNYC @SymbioteLord Just got up with all these DMs and I'm now annoyed that my dad (@JohnJonahJameson) made me get Blitter.

* * *

@NormanOsborn

Happy to announce my cloning tech is available to the public, which I was using to fix my child's (@HarryOsbornIsTheCoolest) injuries from bullies. @ESUOfficial, you did wrong. Keep a note, @CaptainStacy.

@ProfWarrenESU

@NormanOsborn @HarryOsbornIsTheCoolest @ESUOfficial @CaptainStacy I knew something seemed off. By the way, your child is doing well in school, see you at Parent Evening next Thursday/Friday.

@Don'tThrowMeOffABridgeAnyTimeSoon

@NormanOsborn @HarryOsbornIsTheCoolest @ESUOfficial @CaptainStacy @ProfWarrenESU Can't wait, see you there and then! @PetraPenelopeParkerNYC, still walking me to school today, despite what my dad says??

@PetraPenelopeParkerNYC

@NormanOsborn @HarryOsbornIsTheCoolest @ESUOfficial @CaptainStacy @ProfWarrenESU @Don'tThrowMeOffABridgeAnyTimeSoon @PetraPenelopeParkerNYC Yep. Wait, shit, there's a Parent's Meeting NEXT WEEK?!

@NormanOsborn

@NormanOsborn @HarryOsbornIsTheCoolest @ESUOfficial @CaptainStacy @ProfWarrenESU @Don'tThrowMeOffABridgeAnyTimeSoon @PetraPenelopeParkerNYC Don't be so fucking vulgar, darling. I don't know what I thought, other than your remarkable aptitude for science and being in the same class as my Harry, you're nothing like your cousin. Wink.

@PetraPenelopeParkerNYC

@NormanOsborn @HarryOsbornIsTheCoolest @ESUOfficial @CaptainStacy @ProfWarrenESU @Don'tThrowMeOffABridgeAnyTimeSoon @PetraPenelopeParkerNYC Gwen, Mr Osborn is creepily winking at me through social media. What do I do? Wait, fuck, meant to put this in DMs! (Edited.)

* * *

(@PetraPenelopeParkerNYC's DMs) **Gwen <3**

@PetraPenelopeParkerNYC

Gwen, Mr Osborn is creepily winking at me through social media. What do I do?

@Don'tThrowMeOffABridgeAnyTimeSoon

Petra, if Mr Osborn creepily winks at you online, don't respond. At least it's not like what I get with Professor Warren. He keeps trying to get me to call him Miles, but that's not the creepiest bit. Tell you on the walk to school, love you!

@PetraPenelopeParkerNYC

Pick you up at your house! Love you more! Can't wait for the science fair next week. Hope that menace Spider-Man doesn't trash the place.

@Don'tThrowMeOffABridgeAnyTimeSoon

Don't worry, my dad can handle it. Speaking of homophobes, he's going on a fishing trip for the weekend so we got my place to ourselves. Good thing he doesn't use Blitter very much.

@PetraPenelopeParkerNYC

Anyway, I can see you now so I'm gonna run up to you and kiss you.

@Don'tThrowMeOffABridgeAnyTimeSoon

Fuck, my dad can see us! Let's formally walk over to me, turn that kiss into a hug, slowly walk backwards and then make out until we're at the school gates.

@PetraPenelopeParkerNYC

Good compromise. Lucky I stopped to check my messages first, right?

@Don'tThrowMeOffABridgeAnyTimeSoon

I can see you now, am getting off the phone and putting it on mute until the school day ends. Yeah, Friday! Too bad we have Bio with Professor Warren today. At least we sit together.

* * *

@ThatOneMuseum

Hey, the museum seems to have disappeared. Luckily, nobody was in. Is this the only time we've had to be happy about nobody being at our museum? Yes. Anyway, don't go near it as there's an empty void there and when you look into it, you go mad. Craig did and he renounced art then stabbed himself in the brain with a fucking tape dispenser. He's dead now.

@SpiderMan

@ThatOneMuseum You don't get this sort of thing from any other museum, folks! Comedy and realism.

@PetraPenelopeParkerNYC

@ThatOneMuseum @SpiderMan Don't joke about this sort of thing, you evil fiend! The ESU Science Fair was happening there.

@Don'tThrowMeOffABridgeAnyTimeSoon

@ThatOneMuseum @SpiderMan @PetraPenelopeParkerNYC Yeah, my girlfriend and I were looking forward to it!

@ProfWarrenESU

@ThatOneMuseum @SpiderMan @PetraPenelopeParkerNYC @Don'tThrowMeOffABridgeAnyTimeSoon We could host the Science Fair in my class, if you two were really looking forward to it that much.

* * *

@ConspiringMedia

IS PETER PARKER SPIDER-MAN? FIND OUT HERE!

@Don'tThrowMeOffABridgeAnyTimeSoon

@ConspiringMedia Too soon, it's just been two weeks since he died! I'm not sure. And anyway, I never knew the kid. Only noticed him a couple days before he died.

@SpiderGirlfriend

@ConspiringMedia Trust me, I know Spider-Man and he and Parker are not the same person. Not at all! ;)

@HarryOsbornIsTheCoolest

@ConspiringMedia @SpiderGirlfriend That's fucking creepy, you pedo. You could be twenty for all we know! Also, I knew Peter. He would have told me. Probably.

@NormanOsborn

@ConspiringMedia The Fact Channel has really gone downhill since a few years back and I'm sure @JohnJonahJameson would agree with me.

@JohnJonahJameson

@ConspiringMedia @NormanOsborn I didn't know Conspiring Media was part of THE FACT CHANNEL! I shouldn't have passed on a talk show with them. Then, The Fact Channel would be good.

@CindyMoonDoesn'tPlanToGetShovedInABunkerByACreepyOldDude

@NormanOsborn Hi, Mr Osborn. I'm Cindy Moon. I was in Peter Parker's class. He was your old intern. I have ambitions of becoming the best scientist in Oscorp and I won't stop at anything, even with my slight sticky hand problem, which my doctor tells me could be a sign of stress. NOT anything else. DM me if you want me to work for you. I don't have a resume but I'm currently the second or third best at ESU, rivalled only by my dead classmate and Gwen Stacy, who already works for you, and I have an Oscorp phone. I don't know why I'm sending this. This is stupid...

@NormanOsborn

@CindyMoonDoesn'tPlanToGetShovedInABunkerByACreepyOldDude Why, Cindy, I'd love to hire you. I'll get in touch either in person or on Blitter. I'll get my son to give you my business card or something. I have a list of recommendations, on my desk, of ways to relieve stress. Once I've found it, I'll send you it or show you it, if I have the chance. After all, don't want our new bright young minds at Oscorp dying of a heart attack, do we? Sincerely, Norman Osborn. PS: I just remembered that this is a fucking Blitter message and I've lost the backspace button on my phone. If you have that problem, tell me. The developers should have it patched out by this Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably takes place during Chapter 7 of my Spider-Gwen fic, Just An Ordinary Teen, Probably, between Chapters 1 and 2 of my DC fic and between Chapters and of my Doctor Who fic.  
> By the way, Cindy sounds like Velma from Scooby-Doo.
> 
> Remember, comment and you can be in the fic. If you want, you can address your question to a certain person or it will be by @BlitterQuestionsAnonymous.  
> Tags will be added as we go.


	2. Stephanie Brown, Booster Gold and Superboy Prime Prologue to Cataclysm.

@StephanieBrownGotham

Any opinions on the #NewHero? She's called Robin, I think?

@BruceWayneGotham

@StephanieBrownGotham There isn't a fucking 'new hero'. Someone would have told me, certainly. And, yes, this is the real Bruce Wayne. I know what you college chicks do with my pics. Wait, did that fucking rhyme? Alfred, you can stop typing now.

@StephanieBrownGotham

@BruceWayneGotham ADHSJDHISESDHAjkfjkassadisdhndiidakdjdehskdaauhdajj! Bruce Wayne? My friends are going to love this. I'm not gonna reply because it'll be keyboard smashing.

@BruceWayneGotham

@StephanieBrownGotham Yes, I have better things to do with my time. No, I'm not bored. Yes, I'm doing this to everyone who says this. And I'm debating buying Blitter for funsies. Last date told me she was being harrassed on here. Something about being called a homophone? That's a grammar thing, right?

* * *

@DailyPanet

HELLO, INTERNET DENIZENS. IT IS CLARK KENT HERE. JIMMY SET UP BLITTER FOR US. YOU PROBABLY CAN'T SEE BUT HE IS WAVING. NOW HE IS LAUGHING AND ACCUSING ME OF BEING COLSLAW OR SOMETHING. HOW DO I TU

@JimmyOlsenExistsStill

@DailyPanet Sorry about the misspell. I'll fix it soon. Tell Clark he had caps on, @LoisLaneDP. Please don't draw attention to this, @VickiValeGG or @GothamGazette.

_@DailyPanet is now going by @DailyPlanet._

_@JimmyOlsenExistsStill is now called @JimmyOlsenBestTechSupportEver._

_@JimmyOlsenBestTechSupportEver's workplace has changed his name to @JimmyOlsenDP._

* * *

@JayGarrickFlash

Any other speedsters having a problem where you keep breaking or burning keyboards?

@BoosterGold

@JayGarrickFlash Nobody finds that funny, Jay.

~~@TedKordsLandline~~ @BlueBeatle

@JayGarrickFlash @BoosterGold Yeah, Jay. ~~Wait, shit, wrong account. I'll fix that.~~

@DanDanielsMetropolis

@JayGarrickFlash @BoosterGold @BlueBeatle Did that glitch for anyone else? And are those two dating or what? @BelleSamuelsMetropolis? @SebastionSamuelsMetropolis?

@SebastionSamuelsMetropolis

@JayGarrickFlash @BoosterGold @BlueBeatle @DanDanielsMetropolis @BelleSamuelsMetropolis Stop messaging your work friends when we're at work together!

* * *

@DanDanielsMetropolis

@Superman, my place of work's disappeared. I popped out to get a coffee and snacks for @BelleSamuelsMetropolis and @SebastionSamuelsMetropolis and now they're gone. There's also a weird void here. Not looking at it, just ignoring it.

@Superman

@BelleSamuelsMetropolis @SebastionSamuelsMetropolis @DanDanielsMetropolis, I can't do anything about that. Sorry! @LoisLaneDP told me to use more exclamation marks in my writing so I don't look cold and inhuman. Is it working? How do I do a poll? Is that a thing yet? Am I on the beta? I'll check.

@Kal-ElPrime

SEE!? This is why I'm the best Superboy. The ONLY Superboy.

_@MyDadWorksWithBatman changed her name to @BarbGordonGotham_

@BarbGordonGotham

@DanDanielsMetropolis. Sorry. I worked with your team before, right? You're with the Metropolis Police Force, right? Bye, hope I see you soon! I'm really worried about that void thingy. Nobody pay attention to it in the meantime, alright? My dad's (@CommissionerGordonGotham) nodding over my shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably takes place during Chapter 7 of Just An Ordinary Teen, Probably, between Chapters 1 and 2 of The Diary of Miss Brown and between Chapters and of my Doctor Who fic.  
> Please check out the Spider-Gwen fic, Just An Ordinary Teen, Probably, and the DC fic, The Diary of Miss Brown, when it comes out.
> 
> Remember, comment and you can be in the fic. If you want, you can address your question to a certain person or it will be by @BlitterQuestionsAnonymous.  
> Tags will be added as we go.


End file.
